Angels and Demons
by WevyrDove
Summary: This Destiel one-shot takes place post ep9.23. Castiel doesn't believe Metatron when he tells him that Dean is dead. Castiel goes down to the bunker to see for himself and finds out that Dean has become a demon.


Castiel closed the door of the prison hallway. He sank down onto the cold stone floor, leaning his back heavily against the wall. He closed his eyes. Metatron had been lying when he told Castiel that Dean was dead. He must have been.

Castiel reached out with his remaining grace for Dean's presence. He felt him: Dean was still part of the world, but something was different. Castiel's relief was quickly replaced by apprehension. Dean's soul felt dark and full of jagged edges. Castiel shuddered, but didn't allow himself to think too much about what the change could mean. He needed to see for himself. He thought he should call Sam, before he headed to the bunker to find Dean. He didn't want to talk to Sam though. He just wanted to see Dean.

...

The next moment he was back on earthly soil, steps from the bunker entrance. He entered the building. The stillness felt unnatural but he knew that Dean must be here. He heard sobbing coming from somewhere in the complex. He followed the sound and found himself standing outside the open door of Dean's room. Sam was sitting on the edge of Dean's bed, crying into his hands; he didn't notice Castiel at the threshold of the room. Castiel saw Dean standing facing the wall away from Sam.

Castiel stepped into the room, and Dean turned around. Castiel found himself looking into Dean's bloodied face. The injuries were gone, healed by his new powers, but Dean hadn't bothered to clean the blood off. Dean sneered at Castiel, his eyes shining with liquid obsidian. Castiel felt sick; he had suspected but not wanted to believe, but there it was: Dean was now a demon. And not just any demon, but a Knight of Hell.

"Oh Castiel," Dean drawled. "I was wondering when you'd come see me."

Sam looked up at the sound of Dean's voice. He saw Castiel and started to get up.

"Cas!" Sam beseeched, his voice raw with sobbing. "Help him..."

Dean glanced back at Sam. "Stop your whining, Sam." He flicked his hand and Sam was knocked off the bed and into the floor. Dean laughed. Sam looked at Castiel with desperation.

Dean walked up to where Castiel was standing and looked him over. He paced a circle around Castiel, continuing to examine him. Castiel was speechless. He could feel the evil energy coming off of Dean.

"I see your grace is fading, Castiel." He said softly. "Better get some more, soon." Dean straightened the lapels of Castiel's trench coat. Castiel jerked back even though Dean had not touched him directly. Dean laughed again, his black eyes shining with malice. Castiel had trouble looking directly at him without feeling nauseous.

"Leave Cas alone!" Sam shouted.

"Or what? I'm sure Castiel is touched by your concern, but what can you do? A powerless human against a Knight of Hell?" Dean mocked Sam.

"Cas, please help him..." Sam continued. "Crowley said that there's nothing we can do, but I refuse to believe that!"

Dean laughed again. Castiel had not said a thing up to now. He looked at Sam's hopeful face and replied, "I will do what I can, Sam."

"I could break you angel," Dean snarled. "Take you apart, piece by piece. I've already been to hell and back, I know how to make torture last an eternity."

Castiel stood his ground as Dean threatened him. He knew his dwindling powers were no match for those of a newly born Knight of Hell. He blustered with a bravado he did not feel, "Try it. I have lived thousands of years. I will not be defeated by a day old demon."

"Who said anything about defeating?" Dean barked out a laugh. "I will break you. I will make you mine." The black eyes bored into Castiel's blue ones. Castiel had to look away.

Sam watched helplessly. "Cas! He is very powerful. If your grace is fading-"

"Shut up!" Again, Dean lifted a hand against Sam, flinging him against the wall this time. Castiel cringed when he heard the thump and Sam's cry of pain.

Dean looked back at Castiel with a predatory smile. Then he tossed back at Sam, "I will grant you one mercy. I will not make you watch as I destroy your angel friend."

"He's your friend too, Dean. If you hurt him, you will regret it when you come back." Sam said quietly from where he lay slumped against the wall.

"Oh, I don't think I'm ever coming back, brother. I like it too much here." Dean grinned maliciously at Sam. Sam started sobbing anew.

Dean pushed Castiel out of the room. He slammed the door shut behind them.

...

"Now, no one will bother us," Dean said, grabbing Castiel's wrists in one hand and using his other hand to continue to pushing him along the hallway. Castiel did not resist, he was only glad that Sam would not be stuck in the middle of the battle. Otherwise, he also needed to conserve his strength for his confrontation with Dean.

They reached the library. Castiel glanced around at the floor to ceiling bookcases and reading tables. The last time he had been here, both him and Dean were human. How could everything still look the same when Castiel's world had changed so much?

Dean pushed Castiel against the edge the table, bending him so that his head and torso were flush with the surface of the table. Castiel turned his head and Dean leaned over him and whispered in his ear.

"I will break you. And you will like it."

Castiel could hear the smile in Dean's voice that was incongruous with the message. He closed his eyes and shuddered. He was very aware of Dean's chest on top of his back as he lay with his cheek against the cool grain of the polished wood. Two layers of clothes separated them but Castiel could feel the burning heat from Dean's skin. The smell of smoke and sulfur was in the air, mingled with Dean's sweat. Fire and brimstone and man.

Dean stood up, relieving Castiel of his weight, but left one hand on his back to pin Castiel down. Then, to Castiel's shock, Dean ran his other hand across Castiel's buttocks, and squeezed. Castiel bit back a yelp of surprise.

"You like that, angel?" Dean continued to massage Castiel's ass.

Castiel didn't answer. This was not what he was expecting. Certainly, he knew that demons had insatiable urges, including the need to kill and the need to fornicate. He just didn't expect to find himself to be a victim of the latter.

Dean squeezed Castiel painfully. Castiel gritted his teeth. He was certain that there would be a bruise. Again, Dean lowered himself to cover Castiel's body.

"I said, you like that, angel?" Dean purred into his upturned ear. Castiel felt Dean's hard length nudging against his buttocks. Despite himself, Castiel let out a whimper.

"Oh yes, good angel," Dean soothed, and moved one hand to caress Castiel's hair. Castiel closed his eyes. This was not his Dean, he reminded himself. But he couldn't help enjoying the touch, at the same time that he recoiled from it.

The next moment, Dean roughly grabbed a handful of Castiel's hair. Castiel gasped as Dean pulled him up roughly against his body. Dean lowered his head to the space between Castiel's shoulder and neck. He bit down hard causing Castiel to cry out in pain.

"Oh yeah, angel..." Dean growled, lifting his head. "I am going to wreck you." He had bitten hard enough to cut Castiel's skin. Blood welled from the wound. Dean lapped it up hungrily. Castiel sobbed. Dean reached in front of Castiel and pushed his palm against Castiel's pants. He caressed Castiel through the clothing, feeling his semi-erect cock. Castiel tried not to moan.

"Seems like we aren't as unwilling as we are pretending to be." Dean murmured. He licked at Castiel's still bleeding neck. Then he put his hands on Castiel's shoulder and whipped him around. They were face to face now, and Castiel saw the lust on Dean's face. He swallowed with fear and arousal.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean mocked. "Don't like what you see?" Suddenly Dean flicked his eyes to green. "How about this, angel?"

Castiel's eyes widened, looking into Dean's eyes. He wanted to believe Dean was back, but he knew it was just an easy demon trick. Dean flicked his eyes back to black and laughed.

"I think you like this even better." Castiel couldn't speak. He felt humiliated in the realization that Dean was right. Dean and Castiel had never touched this way when Dean was still human. Castiel had wanted to, but Dean never indicated he had ever felt the same. Although, the way Dean had looked at him sometimes, Castiel had wondered. Now, the inhibitions were completely gone, and Dean wanted him. He's a demon, Castiel thought, I can't do this. But his body wasn't listening.

"You're so quiet, angel. You're usually so wordy too, and so proper." Dean brushed a hand along Castiel's neck where the bite was. The skin sealed itself with the sweep of his palm. Castiel shivered at the hot touch. Dean smiled with all his teeth.

"All better," Dean purred. He licked the place he had just healed. Castiel let a moan escape.

"Yeah, you want me, don't you, angel? I've known this for so long. The way you always looked at me, like you wanted to be inside me, and use me for your vessel." Dean continued to lick at Castiel's neck gently, and Castiel relaxed against his will. Dean moved his mouth to Castiel's mouth, and continued to be gentle. Castiel braced himself, but could not stop himself from surrendering to the kiss and thrusting his own tongue against Dean's. Dean tasted like hot smoky sulfur, which should have repelled him, but now Castiel was becoming lost. He wanted Dean, whether he was demon or not. He had always wanted Dean.

Castiel pulled away. He looked Dean in the eyes and said, "Yes."

Dean smiled widely and started kissing Castiel roughly, his stubble rasping against Castiel's. Dean bit down on Castiel's lip, drawing blood again. Castiel whined.

"I just love the way you taste, my angel." Dean moved one hand down to the front of Castiel's pants again. He moved his mouth to Castiel's ear. "My slutty little angel whore."

Castiel was fully erect now, and he didn't care anymore. Dean was still Dean in any form, and he could not resist. He groaned with pleasure as Dean continue to caress him. Dean removed his hand, to Castiel's dismay. And then he was removing Castiel's trench coat, pulling the suit jacket underneath off and ripping his shirt open, causing the buttons to pop and roll around the library floor. Castiel moaned with need. Dean sucked at Castiel's neck and then licked his way down to Castiel's nipples. He bit down gently on one, causing Castiel to cry out. Meanwhile he pulled at Castiel's belt to undo it, and then ripped the pants down Castiel's legs, popping the button and ruining the zipper. He reached into Castiel's briefs, continuing to stroke his cock as his mouth alternated between Castiel's nipples.

"You're so hard, angel." Dean admired. He gripped Castiel's cock roughly. "The things I'm going to do to your vessel." Castiel moaned wantonly. Dean used both hands to tear Castiel's briefs off of him.

"That's better," Dean said, standing back to admire his handiwork. Castiel was leaning against the table, breathing hard and gripping the edge with his hands. His pants pooled around his ankles, his cock stiff and heavy and laying against one thigh. Castiel still had his shirt on but it was halfway off his shoulders and his chest and stomach were exposed. Despite Dean's healing touch, a red mark glared against Castiel's skin where Dean had bitten him. Castiel's blue eyes were wild and lips swollen and bloodied by Dean's kisses.

Dean stepped forward and pressed himself against Castiel. Castiel whimpered at the sensation of Dean's clothed erection pressing against his nakedness. Dean slid down slowly, and kneeled in front of Castiel. He looked up at Castiel with his opaque black gaze and grinned wickedly. His eyes still crinkled like human Dean, but the devilry in the smile was all demon Dean. Dean was so close that Castiel could feel his hot breath ghosting over his aching cock.

"I don't know why Sam was asking you to help me. You're clearly the one that needs help." Dean laughed at Castiel. "You want me to fuck you to hell and back, don't you, you fucking slut." Castiel could not stop the anguished moan that escaped his lips. He waited with anticipation for Dean to take him into his mouth but Dean only continued to tease him with his breath.

"Sorry angel, that's not on the menu today." Dean taunted. He stood up and grabbed Castiel roughly. He turned Castiel around and pressed him against the table again. Castiel's insides clenched with expectation. Dean palmed Castiel's buttocks.

"So pure and beautiful. And I'm going to ruin you." Dean threatened.

Castiel closed his eyes. Then Dean was roughly pushing a finger inside him. Castiel gasped at the pain. Dean quickly added another finger, not waiting for Castiel to get used to him. Castiel blinked away tears. His Dean would have taken his time. He wanted Dean in any form though, and he breathed through the pain. Dean continued roughly, pushing against Castiel's walls with his fingertips. Suddenly Dean pulled away and sucked on his fingers. The fingers went back in, and with a little lubrication from Dean's saliva the friction and pressure was more bearable. Castiel had to be grateful that Dean had not forced his way in with no preparation. This small mercy, in addition to the gentle kisses, gave him hope that Dean wasn't completely lost; that part of Dean still cared for Castiel and wouldn't hurt him too bad.

Dean pulled away from Castiel. Castiel still lay with his head down on the table so he couldn't see Dean, but he heard the sound of Dean's jeans falling to the floor, and the rustle of clothing being removed. Dean pressed his rigid hot length against Castiel's entrance. The head of Dean's cock seemed too big to Castiel, and he braced himself against the table.

"Beg for it, you angel bitch." Dean grunted as he continued to press against Castiel.

"Please Dean." Castiel whined. He had given up any pretense of resistance.

"Please what?" Dean prompted.

"Please Dean, please fuck me." Castiel sobbed.

"That's better." Dean pushed hard against Castiel's hole, his cock entering halfway past the head. Castiel groaned. Dean continued to push, and Castiel wanted to cry with the pain. There was almost no lubrication. At the same time, he pushed back against Dean, trying to get him inside faster. The head slipped in, and Castiel bit back a sob. Dean laughed and pushed in the rest of the way in one motion. Castiel was crying freely now. The pressure and burn from Dean being inside him was painful, but also pleasurable. Now, as Dean started up a rhythm of thrusts, Castiel felt him pressing up against his walls, the tip of his cock angled to press up against the sensitive bundle of nerves. After a few more thrusts Castiel was already ready to come. Dean could feel Castiel clenching around him.

"Mmm, angel." Dean reached around and petted Castiel's stomach. "Are you close?"

"Yes." Castiel sobbed.

"So come for me, angel. Come for your demon." Dean commanded. He thrust hard into Castiel, and Castiel screamed with pleasure as he came all over himself and Dean's hand. For a moment, his wings were visible as dark shadows on the walls of the library, and Dean felt the feathers brushing against his face and body.

"Holy fuck!" Dean shouted, the sight and feel of Castiel's wings pushing him over the edge. He pumped hard, spurting his hot cum deep inside Castiel. Castiel cried out again while coming down from his orgasm; the feel of Dean's cum was searing hot.

The air was thick with the smell of sulfur and sex. Black smoke drifted in the air. Castiel was spent completely. Dean removed his hand from Castiel's stomach and pulled away, leaving Castiel feeling cold without Dean's body draped over him. Castiel managed to push himself up from the table. Dean's seed was dripping out of Castiel and onto his thighs and the floor.

Dean looked at Castiel with green eyes for a moment. Castiel took a step toward him, and Dean kissed him lovingly. Castiel closed his eyes. When he opened them, Dean's eyes were black. Castiel backed away quickly, bumping into the table and stumbling. The next moment, Dean snapped his fingers and both of their bodies were completely clean and clothed again.

"A trick I learned from Crowley." Dean said casually.

Castiel was dazed and bewildered. He was still processing what had happened, even though all evidence had been erased: except for the throbbing of his hole - that was left as a reminder to Castiel of where Dean had been. Dean laughed at the look on Castiel's face. "What did you think I was going to do? Kill you?"

Castiel felt humiliation burn on his face. He tried to think of something to say in response, but found himself at a loss.

"Well, I'll see you around, angel." Dean smirked. "Laters baby."

And he was gone.


End file.
